Chocolate Magic
by 258Cornelia-Wolf
Summary: Selamat datang di Chocolate Noir. Aku menjual cokelat yang bisa memenuhi keinginan apapun. Apakah kau rela menukar nyawamu dengan orang yang kau sayangi? Chapter 2 is update
1. Persahabatan yang Hancur

Cornelia : Moshi, moshi!

Toshiro : Gw denger dari Kaito, lu jarang buka fanfic gara-gara internet positive ya?

Cornelia : Betul sekali! Nih semangka! *ngelempar semangka*

Toshiro : Semangka! *ngejar semangka yang dilempar*

Ichigo : Toshiro kenapa?

Cornelia : Jangan dihiraukan, oh ya, sebenarnya ini Crossover, aku nyari fanfic judul Magic Chocolate gak ada, ya sudah lah

Chocola : Sebenarnya Fanfic itu apa?

Cornelia : Aku gak bisa jelasin, Chocola, Cacao mana, ya?

Cacao : Aku ada disini *muncul tiba-tiba*

Cornelia : Kyaaaa! Cacao keren! *teriak gaje*

Disclamer : Tite Kubo and Mizuho Rino

Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje

* * *

**Chocolate Magic**

-_Normal Pov_-

"Ting Tong!" bel sekolah pertanda waktunya pulangpun berbunyi, semua murid keluar secara berhamburan, tapi, ada juga siswa yang dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hari ini mau kemananih kita? MacD?" tanya seorang cowok yang berlalu lalang dikoridor.

"Maaf, permisi!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sedang berlari dengan kencangnya.

"Siapa tuh?" tanya cowok tersebut sweatdroup.

"Hitsugaya dari kelas 2-2." ucap teman cowok tersebut dengan sweatdroup.

Seorang cowok berambut putih tersebut terus berlari kencang, kearah sebuah super market.

* * *

-_Toshiro Pov_-

"Untung keburu beli barang diskon." ucapku lalu meletakan barang belanjaan.

Aku Hitsugaya Toshiro, orang tuaku kerja diluar negri. Aku tinggal sendirian, sebenarnya aku tak suka suasana tenang, tapi aku tak kesepian, kok. Karena orang tuaku bekerja diluar negri, aku harus mandiri, terutama, aku ini harus bisa memasak.

"Selesai!" ucapku bangga karena selesai membuat makan malam. Aku melirik ponselku, dilayarnya ada sebuah pesan. Aku mengambil ponselku dan membaca pesan tersebut.

"Oh, dari Kuchiki." batinku.

"Kau sudah makan? Mau kubawakan sesuatu?" itulah isi pesan dari Kuchiki.

"Aku baru saja membuat makan malam." aku memotret makan malamku dan mengirim gambar tersebut ke Kuchiki.

"Kelihatannya enak! Aku akan segera ke sana!" dengan cepat, Kuchiki membalas pesanku.

"Yah, apa boleh buat." aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Ting-Tong." terdengar suara bel, aku segera menuju ke pintu.

"Hai! Namaku adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku baru saja pindah ke kamar sebelah." ucap seorang cowok dengan rambut yang berwarna mencolok.

"Ya, terserah, silah'kan masuk." saat aku ingin berjalan masuk, aku terpeleset dan Kurosaki menangkapku, entah kenapa wajahku memanas. "Ari-gatou."

"Ya, aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu saja." ucap pria itu lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

-_Normal Pov_-

"Toshiro, kenapa kau tampak loyo sekali?" seorang gadis pendek a.k.a Rukia Kuchiki, bertanya sambil melahap makanan buatan Toshiro.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu Kuchiki." Toshiro segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Ada apa sih, Toshiro? Kalau kau tak mau memberitahunya, maka..."

"Maka apa?" tanya Toshiro penasaran.

"Ku gelitikin kau!" Rukia langsung menyerang Toshiro dan menggelitikinya dibagian perut. Toshiro tertawa lepas. Lalu ia menceritakannya dari awal, Rukia menahan tawa saat mendengar cerita Toshiro, saat Toshiro mengakhiri ceritanya, Rukia lalu tertawa lepas.

"Kuchiki! Bisa kau berhenti tertawa?!" ucap Toshiro kesal.

"Hahaha, maaf, habisnya lucu saja, seorang cowok yang hampir jatuh di tolong oleh seorang cowok yang baru dikenal." Rukia berhenti tertawa.

"Grrr...Kuchiki." Toshiro menggeram dan menatap tajam Rukia, orang yang ditatap tajam berkeringat dingin.

"Hei, Toshiro, sebentar lagi valentine lho." Rukia mengalihkan topik.

"Aku ini cowok! Apa hubungannya denganku?!" teriak Toshiro.

"Tenang dulu! Kau tahu toko coklat pengabul permohonan?" wajah Rukia berubah serius.

"Toko coklat pengabul permohonan? Mana ada zaman sekarang." ucap Toshiro tak percaya.

"Dengarkan dulu! Kudengar, toko itu ada didalam hutan, coklatnya bisa mengabul'kan permohonan, tapi harus ditebus dengan mahal."

"Aku baru pernah dengar." Toshiro berkata dengan cuek.

* * *

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru." ucap guru yang membimbing kelas 2-2. 

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, salam kenal." ucap pria berambut orange a.k.a Ichigo, Ichigo menebarkan sebuah senyuman. 

"Lho, dia'kan...Cowok yang kemarin!" teriak Toshiro dalam hati. 

Semua cewek dikelas Toshiro berteriak histeris karena ke tampanan Ichigo. 

Rukia menggoncang-goncang'kan bangku Toshiro. "Toshiro dia keren banget!" 

Toshiro menutupi wajahnya dengan buku saat Ichigo berjalan ke arah bangku kosong yang ada didekat Toshiro. Tapi, Ichigo menyadarinya. 

"Ah, kau yang kemarin." ucap Toshiro. 

"Lho, kalian saling kenal." tanya Rukia, sedang'kan Toshiro sedang menghayal'kan yang gak-gak, dia berfikir, Ichigo akan memberitahukan soal yang kemarin pada seisi kelas dan dianggap Gay. 

"Iya, kemarin aku berkenalan dengannya, aku tinggal disebelah kamarnya." ucap Ichigo yang terus tersenyum. 

"Lho, kita tinggal di Apartemen yang sama? Kenapa kau tak bila Toshiro?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan duduk disebelah Ichigo. 

"Hoi, Kurosaki, arigatou tidak bilang apa-apa." bisik Toshiro dengan wajah yang memerah. Rukia tidak mendengar. 

"Soal apa, ya?" tanya Ichigo. 

"Soal yang kemarin." bisik Toshiro lagi. 

"Oh, yang kemarin itu, itu hanya hal yang sepele, oh, ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Ichigo. 

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Panggil aku Hitsugaya." 

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Toshiro." Ichigo berkata iseng. 

"Oh, ya, aku tak akan lupa membalas kebaikanmu itu." sifat Toshiro berubah menjadi dingin lagi. 

Ichigo tertawa kecil. "Cowok aneh." batin Ichigo. 

* * *

Teriakan para cewek terdengar diruang olahraga saat melihat Ichigo yang sedang merebut bola dari lawannya. 

"Kudengar, Ichigo pindah ke sekolah kita karena mau main basket. Klub basket kita'kan tangguh." ucap Rukia. 

"Oh." ucap Toshiro pendek. 

"Gawat, kayaknya aku naksir berat padanya." ucap Rukia. 

"Lalu?" 

"Aku akan pergi ke toko coklat itu, dan mendapat'kan hati Ichigo!" tekat Rukia. 

"Eh?!" Toshiro terkejut. 

"Kenapa Toshiro, kau juga suka pada Ichigo?" 

"Gak kok, mana mungkin aku ini homo!" ucap Toshiro kesal. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit didadanya. 

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" Rukia segera pergi meninggal'kan Toshiro dan membuat Toshiro cengok.

Toshiro mengejar Rukia hingga ia masuk kedalam hutan. Toshiro memanggil nama Rukia terus menerus, hingga, ada sehelai bulu putih halus jatuh tepat didepan Toshiro, Toshiro menangkap bulu tersebut. 

"Ini'kan bulu sayap?" Toshiro lalu melepaskan bulu tersebut, bulu itu terbang dibawa oleh angin, tanpa Toshiro sadari, ada seorang yang sedang memerhatikannya, dia menyeringaik kejam. 

* * *

Toshiro sampai didepan sebuah toko, dipapan toko itu tertulis Chocolate Noir, tanpa pikir panjang, Toshiro masuk kedalam toko tersebut. Didalam toko tersebut, banya sekali cokelat yang menghiasi dalam toko tersebut. Toshiro hanya berdecak kagum.

"Selamat datang, ke Chocolate Noir, coklat yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan." ucap seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang. "Aku Aikawa Chocola, sang Chocolatier, apa kau kesini, untuk mencari Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Kenapa kau tau?" tanya Toshiro. "Dia bukan manusia biasa." pikir Toshiro.

Chocola mengantar Toshiro ke sebuah ruangan, saat dia membuka ruangan itu, didalam ruangang itu ada Rukia, ditangannya, ia menggenggam sebuah coklat.

"Ah, Kuchiki?" Toshiro merasa'kan sebuah aura aneh keluar dari tubuh Rukia lalu hilang.

"Toshiro, kau juga kesini? Aku baru saja mau pulang." ucap Rukia, lalu beranjak pergi dari toko coklat. Toshiro mengikuti Rukia dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau tau jujur?" guman Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Kau sebenarnya suka Ichigo'kan?" teriak Rukia kesal.

"Kenapa dia bisa tau?" batin Toshiro.

"Tadi kau berpikir 'Kenapa dia bisa tau?', coklat yang aku makan adalah "Chocolat Choux" pembaca pikiran orang." Rukia semakin marah pada Toshiro.

"Kuchiki..."

"Kenapa kau bohong padaku waktu aku tanya kau suka pada Ichigo atau tidak?!"

"Karena... aku tak tau perasaanku waktu itu." Toshiro berkata lirih.

"Kau tak pernah bicara penting, orang sepertimu bisa dianggap sahabat?!"

"Bukan Kuchiki!"

"Cukup sudah, jika kau tak mau jujur padaku, maka kau tak menghargai aku, tapi, aku tak akan menyerahkan Ichigo padamu!" Rukia pergi meninggalkan Toshiro, salju mulai turun, salju menjadi saksi bisu atas pertengkaran Toshiro dan Rukia.

* * *

"Kuchiki..." Rukia menghadang Toshiro yang ingin keluar kelas.

"Kemarin ucapanku kasar, bisa kita bicara lagi, kutunggu kau dipekarangan tengah sepulang sekolah." ucap Rukia dingin.

Toshiro datang ke pekarangan sepulang sekolah, dia bersyukur karena Rukia mau memaaf'kannya. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang Toshiro, ada yang mendorongnya dan Toshiro tercebur kedalam kolam yang airnya sedingin ES.

"Dinginnya serasa menusuk tulang...sakit." batin Toshiro.

"Kau masih berfikir begitu'kan?! Kau tak mengerti perasaan'kun." ucap Rukia dingin.

"Kuchiki, maafkan aku..." ucap Toshiro lirih.

"Dingin'kan kepalamu sampai kau mengerti perasaanku, aku pergi." Rukia pergi meninggal'kan Toshiro dengan kejam.

Toshiro kembali ke dalam kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal dikelas, badan Toshiro bergeetar akibat rasa dingin.

"Baik'lah, kita mulai pesta penyambutan Ichigo!" didalam kelas sedang ada pesta meriah, semua terkejut saat melihat Toshiro yang basah kuyub, rambutnya yang biasanya melawan gravitasi menjadi turun.

"Ini...pesta penyambutan?" tanya Toshiro lirih.

"Ya, ini rencana para siswi." ucap Renji.

"Waktu itu tak ada Toshiro sih." Rukia memeluk lengan Ichigo. Toshiro segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari pergi.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo melepas pelukan Rukia. Saat Ichigo berlari keluar kelas, raut wajah Rukia berubah menjadi terkejut.

Di atas sebuah pohon, sedang duduk dengan nyamannya dan ditemani oleh kucing hitamnya, kucing itu bukanlah kucing biasa, melainkan kucing Iblis bernama Cacao.

"Hihihi, dengan begini kau tau perasaannya, 'kan? Manusia tak tau malu pengintip pikiran orang, jatuhlah dalam ke gelapan." Chocola mengangkat tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Rukia tidak bisa bersuara lagi.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" tanya teman-temannya panik.

"Kuambil suaramu." ucap Chocola.

* * *

Ichigo menjaketi Toshiro dari belakang, membuat Toshiro kaget.

"Kurosaki, Arigatou." tanya Toshiro.

"Ya."

"Maaf ya, kau harus kembali ke kelas karena ditunggu teman-teman."

"Lebih baik, kau cepat keringkan badanmu." nasehat Ichigo.

"Lagi-lagi aku berhutang padamu." Ichigo tersentak.

"Jangan berbicara begitu, itu karena kita bertetangga." Ichigopun keluar dari kamar Toshiro. Toshiro segera mandi.

"Ting-tong." baru saja Toshiro selesai memakai pakaian, ada yang memencet bel, ia segera pergi menuju pintu depan.

"Shiro-chan!" teriak Byakuya histeris.

"Lho, paman Byakuya!" teriak kaget Toshiro.

"Tolong Rukia, ke adaannya gawat!" Toshiro kaget dan segera pergi menuju apartemen Rukia. Toshiro masuk kedalam kamar Rukia, dia mendekati Rukia yang suaranya aneh.

"Rukia kau kenapa?!" tanya Toshiro panik.

"Krok, krok, krok!" hanya suara kodok yang keluar dari mulut Rukia.

"Setelah dia pulang, ke adaannya sudah begini, dokter juga bingung." Byakuya berkata cemas.

"Jangan-jangan..." Toshiro segera pergi dari apartemen Rukia dan berlari ke dalam hutan, tepatnya ke Chocolate Noir. Sayangnya, toko tersebut tutup, tetapi, sang gadis chocolater sedang berdiri diluar tokonya.

"Selamat datang." ucapnya, dia membalikan badannya, seperti biasanya, dia tersenyum licik. "Maaf, kami tutup karena besok valentine."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuchiki?!" tanya Toshiro.

"Sebagai imbalannya, aku mengambil suaranya, jadi, mulai sekarang, dia akan bersuara seperti kodok, apa kau mau membeli chocolateku?" tawar Chocola.

"Aku tak akan sudi memakan Cokelatmu!"

"Oh, kau orang yang menarik, baiklah, akan aku beri kau petunjuk, besik valentine, jika kau membuat cokelat dengan segenap perasaanmu, mungkin kau bisa meminjam kekuatan valentine."

"Eh, aku harus buat Cokelat seperti apa?!" tanya Toshiro panik.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Pikir'kan saja sendiri." Chocola meninggalkan pergi Toshiro yang sedang berpikir bingung.

* * *

-_Toshiro Pov_-

Aku memakai celemekku yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk memasak, aku merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku bertengkar dengan Kuchiki karena aku yang tidak jujur pada diri sendiri, Rukia selalu terus terang, sedang'kan aku terlalu penakut. Ku taburi hiasan semanggi berdaun empat diatas cokelat yang aku buat, dulu kami pernah mendapat daun semanggi empat. Kubuat Cokelat ini dengan penuh perasaan, karena aku ingin bicara lagi dengan Kuchiki.

"Kuchiki, makanlah ini." Rukia menepis cokelatku.

"Kuchiki, kau bisa membaca pikiranku'kan? Maaf'kan aku karena tidak bisa jujur padamu, tapi aku juga ingin jujur padamu, dan aku juga ingin tahu perasaanmu." aku memberikan cokelatku lagi, dan kali ini, Kuchiki menerimanya dan memakannya.

Sebuah cahaya terang menyinari Kuchiki, kudengar, bukan suara kodok yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sembuh." aku memeluk Kuchiki tanpa sadar. Aku mengucap'kan syukur terus-menerus.

"Aku sudah jahat padamu, tapi kau mau menyembu'kanku." guman Rukia.

"Jangan dipikirkan, sahabat memang selalu bertengkar, 'kan?" ucapku.

"Mau'kah kau, sering rebut denganku Toshiro?" tanya Kuchiki.

"Iya, mulai sekarang kita harus sering ribut." aku tersenyum lembut ke arah Kuchiki.

"Maaf, maaf'kan aku Toshiro...Toshiro tak pernah bilang apa-apa padaku...selalu menjaga jarak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf." sesal Kuchiki.

Aku menggenggam tangan Kuchiki. "Jadi, kita perbaiki persahabatan kita."

"Iya..."

"Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah soal Ichigo." aku berbisik ke Kuchiki. Tawa ledak keluar dari mulut kami berdua.

-_Normal Pov_-

Ichigo masuk kedalam kelas, dia mendapati Toshiro sedang tidur, ditangannya, ada sebuah chocolat, Ichigo mengambilnya, ada sebuah tulisan diChocolate itu "Chocolate hutang untuk Kurosaki"

"Chocolate hutang?" Ichigo tertawa kecil, di pikirannya, terus terulang kata-kata Toshiro. Saat dia melihat wajah tidur Toshiro, wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Dia mendekat'kan bibirya ke bibir Toshiro. Ichigo mencium Toshiro yang sedang tidur.

**TBC**

Cornelia : Kyaaa! IchiHitsu!

Rukia : Kenapa aku kelihatan jahat disini *nangis gaje*

Cornelia : Pergi kau! *nendang Rukia*

Byakuya : Brani-braninya kau menendang adikku *nada angker*

Cornelia : Peach bro

Chocola : Mau membeli Chocolate ku? Tapi Chocolateku mahal?

Cornelia : Gak sudi! Aku maunya sama Cacao! *meluk Cacao*

Cacao : Apa-apaan ini?! *nendang Author*

Cornelia : Huweee! Cacao kejam! Api amukan serigala, Ookamimaru!

Cacao : Gyaaa! Ampun Author sarap!

Toshiro : *sweat droup* Disini gw OOC banget

Ichigo : Tapi... waktu lu tidur, lu manis banget Toshiro

Toshiro : Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!

Ichigo : *beku*

Toshiro : Pliss... review


	2. Tragedi dari Cinta

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Cornelia : Hai minna!

Toshiro : Kenapa mesti di lanjutkan fanfic ini?!

Cornelia : Suka-suka dong

Ichigo : Siap-siap menahan malu dah gw

Rukia : Eh, Author sarap, lu buat gw di chapter sebelumnya terkesan jahat tau!

Cornelia : Peache mbak bro *nyengir*

Rukia : Balikin imange gw di chapter kali ini!

Cornelia : Iya-iya, gw tau!

Toshiro : Dari pada kalian berantem, mending baca reveiw *sweat droup*

Ichigo : Dari kiichi27, tenang aja, ini udah update kok, meski update lama banget *digeplak Lia*

Rukia : Dari Gil, mungkin ini memang disengaja mengikuti komiknya kali, entah kenapa Nii-Sama di buat OOC *sweat droup*

Cacao : Ini dari Gul, katanya dia gak suka pair IchiHitsu dan dia gak suka Byakuya jadi OOC

Cornelia : Don't like, don't read ^_^ , dari pada terjadi hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi :v

Toshiro : Takamiya Haruki, ini emang dari manga, tapi ada animenya, judulnya kalo gak salah Shonokora no Mahou, bukanya fanfic dia emang gaje, makanya kalo di warning harus selalu di tulisin "GAJE"? Dan dia itu memang suka membuat para char menjadi OOC

Chocola : Dari fans ny hitsu, ini udah di update, tenang saja

Cornelia : Makasih udah ucapin Ultah, maaf baru balas sekarang!

Ichigo : Dari Dinda, ohohoho, iya lah, Toshiro waktu tidur manis banget, sampai buat wajahku memerah *blushing*

Toshiro : *blushing+nada angker* Kurosaki...

Ichigo : Tapi emang kenyataan kan? *keringet dingin*

Toshiro : Zoten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!

Disclamer : Tite Kubo and Mizuho Rino

Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje, typo, pendek, dll

**Chocolate Magic**

**_-**Normal Pov-_

Ichigo melepas ciuman singkat itu, lalu ia keluar dari dalam ruang kelas, Toshiro mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Apa yang tadi Kurosaki lakuakan? Ciuman?" tanya Toshiro didalam hatinya.

"Seharusnya kita mendapatkan bayaran dari pemuda itu Chocola, ambil sesuatu dari dirinya." Ucap seorang pria dewasa berambut putih silver dengan matanya yang tajam seperti kucing.

"Dia mulai menemukan keinginannya sendiri. Kalau ia membutuhkan coklatku." Balas seorang gadis yang memiliki bulu mata yang indah.

"Sesukamu saja lah." Ucap Cacao, dari belakang, ada sehelai bulu putih halus jatuh, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara seorang yang sedang menyanyi, Cacao menutup kupingnya karena kesakitan. "Nyanyian menusuk kuping ini... jangan-jangan..."

Sebuah sayap putih halus terbentang dengan indahnya, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan membawa sebuah mic mendarat dengan mulusnya di hadapa Chocola dan Cacao.

"Ya, kau benar, ternyata targetku kali ini berurusan dengan iblis. Aku hanya malaikat yang numpang lewat." Ucap malaikat tersebut.

"Jangan ngawur kau!" ucap Cacao kesal.

"Iblis yang disana kelihatan sedang kesal ya." Ejek malaikat tersebut. "Apa nyanyianku menusuk hatimu? Aku ingin main-main sebentar dengan kalian, tapi aku sedang kerja sekarang, tapi sudah selesai kok." Malaikat itu memerhatikan Toshiro yang masih memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Toshiro?" tanya Chocola, wajahnya masih tampak tenang.

"Rahasia dong, dah." Malaikat itu lalu menghilang dan meninggalkan sehelai sayap putih, Chocola menatap bulu sayap itu dengan curiga.

Angin malam berhembus dengan tenang, seorang pemuda berambut putih, sedang menatap langit malam yang dihiasi dengan taburan bintang dan bulan di balkon, dia adalah Hitsugaya Toshiro, rambut Toshiro melambai-lambai dengan tenang, Toshiro masih bertanya-tanya, hanya ada wajah Ichigo di pikirannya.

"Masa Kurosaki menyukaiku?" tiba-tiba, wajah Toshiro memerah, ia segera membuang pikiran tersebut. "Masa barusan itu ciuman? Bisa saja dia hanya menyentuhkan jarinya dibibirku!"

Toshiro menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, menjauhakan dari pikiran yang aneh-aneh, dari balkon sebelah, terdengar suara pintu geser yang dibuka, seorang pemuda berambut orange mencolok keluar, ya, dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo menyadari ada kehadiran Toshiro di balkon sebelah.

"Oh Toshiro, selamat malam." Sapa Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" jawab Toshiro terkejut.

"Makasih ya coklatnya, bolehkan aku mengambil coklatmu tadi?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada lembut.

"Eh, tak pa-pa kok, itu memang untuk mu." Ucap Toshiro dengan wajah yang memerah. "Bagaimana dia bisa tau?" tanya Toshiro dalam hati.

Ichigo menatap wajah Toshiro, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah, Ichigo lalu membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah.

"Masuk lah, jangan sampai kau masuk angin." Ucap Ichigo memasuki kamarnya. Toshiro masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia masih memikirkan wajah Ichigo yang barusan memerah.

"Wajah Kurosaki tadi... kira-kira, apa pendapatnya tentang ku? Rasanya, aku ingin tahu perasaannya terhadapku." Pikir Toshiro.

"Hei! Klub basket kita masuk kedalam babak final kompetisi perfektur ya?" sorak seorang pemuda berambut merah diikat model nanas.

"Kurosaki hebat!" puji anak-anak perempuan.

"Tapi aku tak hebat kok, Cuma karna kerja sama tim saja." Ucap Ichigo merendahkan diri.

"Masih saja merendahkan..." Ejek Renji.

"Memang karena kerja sama tim kok!" Ucap Ichigo kesal.

"Selamat berjuang ya Kurosaki." Teriak para anak perempuan.

"Terima kasih." Seperti biasa, Ichigo menunjukan senyumanya.

"Semangat Ichigo!" teriak para anak perempuan yang melihat Ichigo yang sedang latihan untuk babak final nanti.

"Kurosaki luar biasa, bisa dapat banyak coklat, memang sih aku dapat banyak coklat dari anak perempuan dan laki-laki, tapi... semenjak saat itu, aku tak pernah bicara dengannya lagi." Batin Toshiro.

"Wah, sainganmu makin banyak ya Toshiro." Ucap Rukia. "Sana dekati dia lalu sapa."

"Untuk apa?" ucap Toshiro dengan nada dingin.

"Dasar, omonganmu itu selalu terkesan dingin, dia menyukai seorang, ketika aku bisa membaca pikiran seorang, aku bisa baca perasaan Ichigo, kau mau ku beritahu orang yang di sukai Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku bisa tanya sendiri padanya." Ucap Toshiro cuek.

"Yah, selamat berjuang, kuputuskan untuk menyerah menggapai cintanya." Ucap Rukia beranjak pergi.

"Lho, kenapa Kuchiki?" tanya Toshiro dengan heran.

"Karena aku tahu, aku tak bisa menyaingi dirinya." Ucap Rukia tersenyum jail.

"Kuchiki..."

"Lho, Toshiro, ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara, Toshiro membalikan badannya dan mendapatkan sosok Ichigo.

"Ku...Kurosaki?!" panggil Toshiro dengan tergagap.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Lebih baik kita bicara di taman." Ucap Ichigo. Toshiro hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua keluar dari gedung olahraga. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Begini..." Ucap Toshiro malu.

"Ayo! Semua kumpul!" teriak pelatih basket.

"Wah, maaf ya Toshiro, karena sebentar lagi kami akan memasuki final, jadi akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Tunggu sampai tanggal 14 Maret, selesai pertandingan final, aku akan menemuimu!" Ucap Ichigo, Ichigo berlari kembali menuju ke dalam gedung olahraga.

"Baiklah, akan ku tunggu, semangat Kurosaki." Ucap Toshiro, sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di wajah Toshiro. Tanpa Toshiro sadari, pembicaraannya dengan Ichigo di dengar oleh seorang. "14 Maret itu kan... White day`s"

"Apa-apaan... bikin jengkel saja." Ucap seorang perempuan dengan rambt orange panjang.

Toshiro di dorong oleh 3 orang perempuan yang tadi mendengar percakapannya dengan Ichigo.

"Kau itu siapanya Ichigo?" tanya seorang gadis berambut orange dan dia memiliki dada yang besar, sepertinya dia adalah ketua dari komplotan tersebut.

"Tak mungkin pacarnya kan?" tanya lagi seorang gadis berambut hijau yang juga memiliki dada yang besar.

"Bu...bukan!" Ucap Toshiro membela diri. "Aku berhutang budi terhadap Kurosaki."

"Hei, kalian tau gak, dia sebelah dengan mansion Ichigo." Ucap perempuan yang memiliki rambut ungu dengan warna mata orange.

"Itu namanya curang!" teriak ketua mereka, Inou.

"Lho, Toshiro!" Rukia melihat Toshiro yang sedang di bully dari dalam gedung sekolah. "Hei, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan pada Toshiro?! Aku akan panggil Ichigo!"

"Jangan Kuchiki! Jangan libatkan Ichigo!"

"Jangan sok baik! Brengsek!" Inou lalu menendang Toshiro.

"Aduh!" erang Toshiro kesakitan.

"Kami tak akan biarkan siapapun merebut Ichigo." Ucap Inou tegas.

"Rasa cinta yang tak tertahan, hanya satu orang yang akan dipilih Kurosaki, dan aku ingin menjadi orang itu, karena aku suka Kurosaki."

Inou sangat marah lalu ia mengambil sebuah balok kayu dan memukul Toshiro. Tepat saat tangan Toshiro dipukul, Ichigo datang bersama dengan Rukia. Ichigo terkejut dengan para gadis yang menyerang Toshiro.

"Gawat Ichigo." Ucap Nel.

"Bagai mana ini?" tanya Senna.

"Ichigo, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Inou takut.

"Kenapa kalian jahat seperti ini?!" tanya Ichigo dengan marah, membuat ketiga perempuan itu ketakutan.

"Kurosaki hentikan! Jika kau bertindak kasar, kau akan diskors, apa lagi kau akan bertanding..." lalu tubuh Toshiro pingsan membuat Rukia dan Ichigo panik."Lenganku begitu sakit, butuh waktu 3 minggu untuk sembuh." Ucap Tosiro berputar-putar dalam ingatan Ichigo. Ichigo terus berlari ke dalam hutan hingga ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko Chocolate.

"Kenapa ada toko chocolate di tengah hutan seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan..." Lalu Ichigo masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

"Malaikat brengsek! Brani-braninya dia menghinaku! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan." Teriak kesal seekor kucing hitam, Cacao.

"Sudahlah Cacao, jangan marah-marah terus. Tapi aku penasaran dengan ucapannya." Ucap Chocola curiga.

"Maaf, permisi." Ucap Ichigo. "Aku ingin membeli coklat pengabul permintaan. "Uhk, tanganku sudah tak sakit lagi?" tanya Toshiro, lalu dengan perlahan, Toshiro melepas perbannya.

Tanggal 14 Maret...

"Untung kita dapat tempat duduk startegis." Ucap Rukia ceria,

"Untung keburu waktu." Ucap Toshiro.

"Syukurlah cederamu segera pulih."

"Dokter juga heran kenapa cedera cepat sekali pulih." Ucap Toshiro heran. "Padahal seharusnya tak sembuh secepat itu." Batin Toshiro.

"Itu Ichigo!" sorak Rukia.

"Kurosaki?! Ada apa dengan tangan kanannya?" tanya Toshiro panik. "Aneh, mendadak lukaku sembuh dan tiba-tiba Ichigo mendapat luka yang sama di lengan yang sama!"

"Aneh, itu seperti sihir!"

"Sihir... jangan-jangan, Kurosaki! Kau memakan Coklat sihir?!" teriak Toshiro. Ichigo menatap mata Toshiro yang berarti ya.

"Tak ku sangka kau menjual coklat itu, Shirayuki dari Prancis abad 17 sudah mengatakan. Kenapa kau gegabah?" tanya Cacao, Chocola tak merespon sama sekali.

"Permainan dimulia!" teriak wasit. Toshiro melihat Ichigo sedang menahan rasa sakit di tanganya.

"Aku akan datang ke Chocolate Noir!" Ucap Toshiro panik.

"Percuma, tak akan ada waktu!" nasehat Rukia. Lutut Toshiro menjadi lemas, ia terduduk lalu menangis.

"Toshiro, tenang saja, aku tak akan kalah!" sorak Ichigo, Ichigo lalu memasukan bole ke keranjang dengan tangan kiri.

"Uhk... Kurosaki! Berjuanlah!" teriak Toshiro, Ichigo terbelak, lalu ia tersenyum dan melempar bola basket tersebut ke dalam keranjang dan bola berhasil masuk.

"3 Pointers untuk SMA Karakura, SMA Karakura menang dengan poin 56-55!" teriak sang reporter.

Toshiro menangis dengan kebahagiana dan sedikit kesedihan.

"Lukamu tak apa Kurosaki?" tanya Toshiro.

"Hanya luka seperti ini tak masalah untukku, selain itu..." Ichigo memasang sebuah kalung di leher Tosiro. "Balasan untuk Valentine, ini kan White day!"

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka, eh, kenapa kau menangis, apa karena aku?" tanya Ichigo cemas, Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, tapi aku sangat senang, padahal itu cokelat hutang. Sebetulnya aku sangat suka... suka..." ucap Toshiro.

Terdengar seorang menyanyikan sebuah lagu, tetapi lagu yang mengerikan. Lalu, sebuah tali yang membawa sebuah beban besi terputus dan tepat di bawahnya ada Ichigo dan Toshiro. Ichigo mendorong Toshiro, Ichigo tertimpa besi. Darah tampak terlihat mengotori besi yang menimpa Ichigo.

"Ku...ro...sa...ki..." ucap Toshiro shock. "Kurosaki!"

**TBC **

Cornelia : TBCnya waktu lagi seru-seru

Toshiro : Masa Kurosaki mati?!

Cornelia : Kalo mati kan jadi shinigami

Ichigo : Masa gw mati sih *nangis*

Rukia : Itu mah derita lu

Cornelia : Oh ya, gomen jika OOC keterlaluan, gaje, kata-kata gak baku dan sebagainya ya

Rukia : Semuanya aja disebutin

Cornelia : Males :p , Toshiro, lu yang nutup gih

Toshiro : Kok gw? Ya udah deh, minna, jangan lupa RnR *senyum* dan maaf jika gaje


End file.
